Better Than Scotch
by ThingsThatNeedThings
Summary: 'Scrubs' PerryxJD fanfiction. Perry has always needed things, but Newbie never expected to be one of them.


**Better than Scotch**

PerryxJD fanfiction

('Scrubs')

His drinking was a vice and a key to his cell. He needed it, but that was okay. There were lots of things that Perry needed – his at least daily rant, coffee in the morning, his patients… The old favourite bar would have been a second home to him if it wasn't for the stupid loitering people "socialising". _You don't drink to "socialise". You drink to shut off._

Today as he sat on the crooked barstool with an empty bowl of peanuts and his empty glass taunting him, he made a low grumble and sighed. He looked around for the barman but he seemed to have gone for a crap or something, leaving Dr Cox alone and grumpy. Which was exactly what he claimed to like. There was no one around to bother him, no ex-wife to nag him… Although he missed the fights, Jordan's storming out had been entertaining enough to last him a while. He was surprised that he didn't miss her – not even a little bit. But then again, Newbie had been hanging around a lot more recently, trying to offer support that Perry didn't want, but he did need.

He would have checked his watch but he didn't care. The campus could run itself for one day before it fell apart without him. He smirked to himself at the idea of everyone panicking, searching for him, despising him for abandoning them in the mess of their work.

But then the idea hit a nerve. Newbie wasn't a Newbie anymore. Surely he could handle things without his old mentor..? Cox didn't like that. Not one bit. It wasn't that he _thought_ JD would mess up… it was that he _hoped _he would, so he could call on his grouchy hero for the help he desperately needed. But he didn't desperately need him anymore.

_No one needs me anymore_, he thought, and with that he dragged his sorry arse off the stool and slunk towards the door, miserable, morose, and with nowhere to go.

Just as he rounded the corner into the glaring light of the streetlamps, a moped hummed it's sweet, innocent sigh of an engine stop and Perry could almost hear his inner monologue.

_That's the thing about people. Some never change. And that's what you learn to love about them. Like I knew Dr Cox would be in the bar…_

JD stepped through the door, his hand almost feeling the warmth of the man's fingertips that had just touched it. But the bar was empty. He was almost tearful.

…_But sometimes, people surprise you._

The empty shot glasses had to be Perry's, JD reasoned. He slipped onto the seat, shutting his eyes briefly as if to connect to the spirit his mentor had left behind. At the sound of a door opening he flinched, but it was only the barman returning from the toilet.

"Get you anything?" he asked, his voice gruff, as though the slow day had lead to him drinking half of the bar just to get by the boredom. JD hadn't seen this man serving before, as was a little nervous about talking to a stranger, even if he was working in the bar.

Shifting awkwardly he glanced down and had an idea. "Scotch, please."

The barman raised his eyebrows, as if thinking JD wasn't manly enough for that drink (and saying "please" in such a light way hadn't helped his masculinity), but said nothing as he poured a shot and pushed it in front of the young doctor. He watched him closely, unsure whether the girl was likely to even drink it properly – as a shot, straight down, no sipping and cringing.

JD looked up, sensing the challenge, and downed it in one gulp. His delicate throat burned with alcohol and he wanted to spit it out, but it was too late. His head spun and he straightened himself up with difficulty. The barman just snorted a laugh.

"Another?"

"God, no."

When another door creaked closed JD didn't register it, just sat trying to recover his breath, hardly noticing the man sit next to him and watch his every move.

"Scotch is only for men, Elaine."

JD briefly scanned his neighbour's face and body – dark curly hair, washed out green-grey eyes, wide shoulders, perfect jaw line… It took him a few seconds to understand the words, let alone recognise the bloke. Frowning, he put his hand flat to Perry's chest.

"My name is John Dorian. Think you could ever call me that?"

"Calm down, Samantha. You're drunk after one shot?"

_Remember – when you get drunk you get handsy. This isn't the guy to accidentally feel up… But I love his hair… And my God, his chest is strong… Snap out of it! _"Mmmm…" was all JD managed to reply.

Dr Cox tipped his head slightly. Of course, JD's hair was groomed into its amazing quiff, his stubble a thin layer, his eyes of melted ice, smiling. He found himself studying Newbie – _his _Newbie. He found himself looking at him, _really _looking at him. And he was… grinning? He felt drunk but he was sober, completely happy when he should have been depressed, completely impulsive when he should have been controlled.

And just like that, their lips met. They both relaxed, letting themselves connect with one another, letting their tongues meet feverishly and again and again until they lost themselves in the kiss. No feelings were hidden. The raw emotions burnt in their chests as they pulled each other closer over and over…

They pulled themselves apart but knew they never would be again. In the brief moment of confusion as they searched each other's eyes for their own spirits, both men's cheeks were red hot and their hearts pounded together.

They both instantly had the same thought.

_Why stop now?_

Perry slammed the money on the bar – not caring about his more than generous tip – and pulled JD by his shirt collar from the stool. He could have sworn he heard the barman mumble "I'll leave you to it", but he didn't care who saw this. He was finally getting what he needed, and he needed his Newbie.

Throwing him onto the billiard table, he heard him gasp in pleasure. He would never have put the gentle little creature in the "violent sex lover" column, but he was going to test that. _If violent sex is a bad thing, I'm sick. _He ripped off his belt, his jeans, his shirt, while he was powerless to resist. It was a blur as the two men tore into their expression of emotion, frantically kissing one another, sweet sighs escaping from one, dominative moans from the other.

Instinct flared as Perry bit the back of his neck and JD swooned, limp, only to be supported by Perry's muscular arm round his waist and he pulled him into him. He didn't know if it was the alcohol or the sheer intensity of it all, but JD felt faint and tried to collapse, but Perry held him close, the heat of his body radiating through his partner, filling him, embracing him. And he never thought Dr Cox would hug him.

Afterwards they lay there, the green fuzz speckling their skin, panting still, minds still whirring, unable to truly accept what happened. Had it happened? Yes. God, yes…

"_God, yes…" _ Even minutes after, the memory of it fuelled Perry's pleasure. Suddenly he grabbed JD, pulled him close, wrapped himself around him… nuzzled him. _Is this even possible? _JD wondered, and to his joy he found the answer: yes. Always yes.

_That's the thing about people. Some never change. And that's what you learn to love about them. Like I knew Dr Cox would be in the bar…_

…_But sometimes, people surprise you._


End file.
